


Scooby Apocalypse

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Apocalypse, Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Set after the events of the final issue of Scooby Apocalypse
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while since I posted a fanfic, and it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic that I'm proud of! I have been working on this since...April last year, and after a pause during the writing, it's finally coming together!

While trying to keep on the same wavelength as the comic book series, this fanfic will entail a gritty storyline, blood and gore scenes, and also a few twists.

I would like to thank iamacliche for beta reading my fic, it gave me the confidence continue writing it, and finally getting around to posting it!

I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, as much as I have had writing it and I would be happy to hear your thoughts on it.

The next chapter will be posted on December 21st

1

It had been 9 months since the Nanite King had been defeated.

It had been 9 months since Fred died, again.

The gang were adjusting to their new lives at Complex Beta, and they were finding it harder to remember their lives before the apocalypse which had brought them together.

Before the apocalypse, the gang led their own different lives; Shaggy, Scooby and Velma worked at the complex in Nevada, Complex Alpha. Shaggy was a dog trainer and Velma a scientist and they had hardly known each other.

Shaggy thought he was living the dream when he worked at the Complex; he got to spend his day with dogs and earn large amounts of money, which he used on Scooby-Doo when he snuck him out of the Complex, but Shaggy always called it a ‘day-trip’.

Shaggy did not look for the job at the Complex, in fact they looked for him. Shaggy’s previous job was at Burger King where the only perks were free sodas and getting to wearing a plastic crown. He hated Burger King, he had converted to vegetarian a few years before; which was just after he’d converted to Buddhism; which didn’t last. He was grateful to have the weekends to himself, and he remembered one Saturday morning when he checked his emails and saw an email from the Military, who were looking for dog trainer.

Daisy was living with her husband, Rufus Dinkley. If he had not been working on the nanite project with his brothers, he and Daisy would probably be sitting in the living room with a glass of wine each and discussing the news of the world or playing chess.

Before he’d started working on the Nanite project, Daisy worked at the pharmacy in the city, she and Rufus both earned plenty of money to allow them to take long vacations to exotic countries and live a luxurious lifestyle. Then when he mentioned the Nanite project, that was the end of Daisy’s happiness with Rufus.

Last week, Cliffy turned 12. He realised that his little sister, if she were still alive, would now be 8. For his 10th Birthday, his parents had bought him a new bike which he knew was expensive, and his aunts and uncles had bought him things to go with it; a new helmet, a bell and knee pads because his mother always worried about him falling off and hurting himself.

His parents told him that his 10th Birthday was such an important Birthday, and it gave him they idea to get his sister a big present for her 10th Birthday. He had no idea what to get her, but he knew that if he saved up all his allowance, he would be able to get her something big and special.

Daphne and Fred would probably be investigating a supposed haunted house, watching old silent movies together or looking up other haunted locations. She’d been thinking about her past a lot lately; when she got arrested for punching her old boss and Fred had talked him out of pressing charges, and he’s managed to get a slot on the Knitting Channel for her show, and he was always there when work was stressful. No matter how angry and frustrated she got, Fred was always there for her.

Every Friday after work, they would go to the local bar before they went home, ordered a pizza and talked about work. Sometimes he slept over, or she slept at his apartment, on the rare occasion they slept at his mother’s house. After she and Fred graduated college, he went back to Washington and Daphne stayed in New York with her parents. She and Fred called each other every-day, and one day he told her that he got them both interviews at the KBC station in Washington.

Daphne did not have to think twice about moving to Washington but being where Fred would be seemed like the best idea, and it turned out to be one of the best decisions she had made. Now she realised that she might have been so eager to move with him because of the love she had for him, which she had spent years convincing herself she did not have.

Daphne took a deep breath as she climbed out of bed, another day at the Complex. She and Scrappy had been out patrolling the city, some monsters had been sighted, some which had not been destroyed when Fred defeated the Nanite King.

Daphne tried to stay strong and put on a brave face, especially as Velma and Shaggy’s baby was due any day now. She had friends around her, but it was easy for her to feel incredibly lonely, she still missed Fred dearly.

But she had gotten better in the last few months, a lot better than she had been the first time Fred died. She kept to herself the first couple of weeks after the monsters had all gone, but she and Cliffy had bonded. Daisy was looking after the heavily pregnant Velma, so Cliffy spent his time with Daphne.

Cliffy never thought that he could bond with Daphne the way he had with Daisy, but he had seen a different side to Daphne since the end of the apocalypse. One day he was in the cafeteria with Daisy, and she was making lunch for everyone. She sent Cliffy to round everyone up as lunch was nearly ready. He found Daphne in the garage and she was crying, he knew she still missed Fred and so he consoled her. He knew that after everything that had happened, the least he could do was try and get on with Daphne.

And surprisingly, they bonded quickly. Daphne was teaching him to play catch with one arm.

There was a Volkswagen pickup truck in the complex’s garage, and Daphne had taught Cliffy how to check the oil and change the tyres and had promised him that once she’d finished working on the new Mystery Machine, which had already been named Mystery Machine 2.0, she’d teach him how to drive.

But most nights, when Daphne felt her loneliest, she would climb onto the roof of the building with a bottle of whisky and look up at the stars. The alcohol helped ease the pain a little bit, and when she looked up at the stars, somehow it made her feel closer to the life she had before the apocalypse.

“Daphne!” She heard someone calling her name inside the complex, and quite frantically; it was Daisy. “Daphne, where are you?” She called again, Daphne climbed down from the roof, and went back into the Complex.

“Daisy?” Daphne asked, a little bit dizzy from the whisky. “Oh my god, there you are!” Daisy exclaimed as she ran to Daphne. “What’s the matter?” Daphne asked. “It’s Velma! She’s in labour!” Daisy exclaimed.

Daphne’s eyes widened, “Where’s Shaggy?”

“Infirmary.” Daisy said, she grabbed Daphne’s wrist and dragged her through the corridors. “Where are we going?” Daphne asked. “Where do you think.” Daisy said, “The infirmary.”

“Why?” Daphne asked. “They want you in the delivery room.” Daisy said. Daphne’s eyes widened with surprise, “What?” She exclaimed, yanking her wrist from Daisy’s tight grasp, “No, no, no, I can’t!”

“Well, they want you there. Come on.” Daisy said, grabbing her wrist again, and dragged Daphne to the infirmary.

“Why do they want me?” Daphne asked, “I can’t be in there, I’m drunk!” Daisy rolled her eyes, “I noticed, but Velma and Shaggy said they want you in there.”

“Why?” Daphne asked, again. She had never been great with people in pain or crying, or babies. “Ask them.” Daisy said, pushing the doors open, Velma was sitting in a wheelchair and Shaggy stood by her side. “Daphne! Like, thank goodness you’re here!” Shaggy exclaimed. Daisy left, closing the doors behind her. She probably went to find Cliffy, Scooby and Scrappy.

“Why do you guys want me in there with you?” Daphne asked. “We want you to be our baby’s God-Mother.” Velma said. Daphne’s heart began racing and her hands were shaking, and she felt herself begin to sweat, “Oh, no, no. I appreciate it, but I can’t, kids hate me.”

“Cliffy doesn’t.” Shaggy said. “He’s right.” Velma said, “Cliffy loves you, and our baby could do with someone like you.”

“A drunk, monster killer?” Daphne asked. “No, someone who’ll look after ‘em.” Shaggy said, “Someone we know won’t let ‘em down.” Daphne sighed, “Ok.” She said, “I’ll do it.” Shaggy and Velma smiled.

“We knew you would.” Velma said, “Now, let’s go because I don’t think this baby wants to wait any longer.” Shaggy’s eyes widened, “Ok, ok, deep breaths like we practiced!”

A couple of hours passed; Daisy, Cliffy, Scrappy and Scooby sat in the cafeteria. Daisy had made tea and coffee for everyone and put a plate of cookies on the table.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Scrappy asked impatiently. “I don’t know, Scrappy.” Daisy said, “These things take time. Some women are in labour for less than 2 hours, but others can be in labour for 24 hours.”

“A whole day!” Scrappy exclaimed.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Shaggy stood in the doorway panting, “Oh thank god, I tried to find you guys! The baby’s here! It’s a boy.” Shaggy exclaimed.

“Yes, I always wanted a brother!” Cliffy exclaimed, he jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. The others followed him, through the halls and back to the infirmary.

“Dude, you’re fast.” Shaggy said, panting. They reached the infirmary and Shaggy pushed the door open that led into Velma’s room. Velma was lying in bed trying her best to stay awake. Daphne was stood on the other side of the bed, looking down into a bassinet.

Cliffy looked in the bassinet and saw the little bald baby was fast asleep. He remembers when his sister was a baby. He was nearly four when she was born but he remembered that she slept a lot and did not smile at him until she was a few weeks old.

Daisy looked down into the bassinet, “Congratulations Velma! He’s gorgeous!” Daisy exclaimed and then hugging her sister-in-law. “Thank you.” Velma said tiredly. Scooby and Scrappy watched from the doorway.

“What’s his name?” Cliffy asked. Velma looked at Shaggy with a smile, they both looked over at Daphne who was still gazing down into the bassinet. She looked up when she felt them all staring at her, “What?” She asked.

“Velma and I have been talking, obviously we didn’t know if our baby would be a boy or girl, but we decided, if it was a boy… we’d run it by you first.” Shaggy said. “Why?” Daphne asked. “We want to name him after Fred.” Velma said.

Tears stung in Daphne’s eyes, “After Freddie?” She asked, barely able to speak, Shaggy nodded. “Nobody has known Fred as long as you have, but for the time we knew him, he was the greatest man I ever met.” Shaggy said, “Our baby won’t just be named after our friend, but he’d be named after the man who saved the world.”

Daphne nodded, wiping her eyes, “Thank you.”

Shaggy brought her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around, Daphne cried onto his shoulder and held him tightly. The two had a brother/sister bond and had been close since the beginning of the apocalypse.

“Thank you.” She cried. Shaggy pulled away from the hug. Velma smiled at them both, tiredness heavy in her eyes. Shaggy went over to the bassinet and picked the baby up, “Allow me t’introduce Fredrick Rogers.” He said.

Daphne stepped down into the basement of the complex and knocked on the door marked PRIVATE

Quentin sat hunched over a desk, papers stacked neatly and the file cabinets open. It was his office/lab. “Any progress?” Daphne asked as she stepped into the cold room, Quentin looked up from the desk, he had bags under his eyes and his hands were shaking from the caffeine running through his system.

“Slowly.” He said, Daphne stepped over to the desk, picking up the paperwork and she looked at the diagram Quentin had drawn. She tried to focus on the progress he had made but the alcohol she had been drinking earlier had made her tired, and she had been up for hours with Velma, Shaggy, and baby Fred.

She gave Quentin the papers back, “Scrappy and I are going out on patrol tomorrow night, we’ll bring back whatever we find.” She said. “The machine works, I know that.” Quentin said. “The machine that brought back Rufus?” Daphne asked, remembering that Fred was not the only one who died 9 months ago.

“I know, I know.” Quentin said, he walked over to the sink and washed his mug. “It works, but I didn’t have the right information back then.”

Daphne looked over to the table, she and Scrappy went out on patrol last week and brought back a monster which was roaming around the empty streets of Sacramento; that monster now lay dead on Quentin’s lab table, and it was beginning to smell, but she was used to the smell of rotting, infected flesh.

“I just need to study them some more, I found the Complex Alpha file and tomorrow I will study it, but now I am going to meet my nephew, and the get some rest.” He said, drying the mug, “I cannot work on no sleep and mugs of black coffee and espressos. But I promise I’ll find a way.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

Daphne stepped out of the office, Quentin following behind her and locked the door. Daphne returned to her bedroom.

She changed into her pyjamas and laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling she clutched the necklace around her neck.

She remembered her very first day of college, she sat next to Fred in their first Film Studies class, and they talked for hours about what they wanted to do with their lives.

They discovered a lot about each-other; Daphne lived only a four-hour drive from NYU and Fred and travelled all the way from Washington to study at NYU. Daphne’s father was the owner of an expensive bubble bath brand and her sister was working in the office with him, but Daphne did not want to work for her father’s business and wanted to pursue a different career path. Fred’s favourite movies were old silent movies and wanted to be a director and make movies like Laurel and Hardy and Charlie Chaplin.

The first time they met in their Film Studies class, they clicked right away. They studied together and spent hours talking about classes, their home lives and plans for their futures, and they made Friday night their movie night.

Daphne had learnt that Fred’s father left him and his mother when Fred was a toddler, and he told her that this year would be the first Birthday he’d spend away from his mother, his Birthday was March 11th, Daphne’s was only two weeks after his.

Daphne said he should Skype chat his mother, but Fred explained that she was not good with technology, so she didn’t own a laptop.

During the weekly phone call she had with her sister, Daphne learnt that her sister and father were flying to Washington for a meeting to discuss marketing. Daphne convinced her sister to set Ms Jones up with a laptop so she could Skype chat Fred.

When he came to her apartment on a Wednesday after class, he received an incoming Skype chat which Daphne convinced him to accept. He tried to tell her that if he accepted it, not knowing who it was, he could get a virus on his laptop. But Daphne quickly pressed accept whilst he was giving her a lecture and Fred could not believe it when he saw his mother looking back at him.

Daphne had never seen anyone so genuinely happy and Fred constantly reminded her how grateful he was for setting his mother up with a laptop.

She was surprised when her Birthday came, and Fred presented her the very necklace that she wore around her neck. She can still remember Fred’s exact words; “It’s not just a Birthday present, but a thanks for finding a way for my Mom to see me on my Birthday. I know we’ve only known each-other a few months, but I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer; is it too soon to call you my Best Friend?”

She felt her tears stinging in her eyes. She missed Fred so much, it was harder to deal with the pain now that she did not have a planet of monsters to vent her anger out on.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are we doing today Daphne?” Cliffy asked, scoffing his cereal. “I don’t know.” Daphne said, tiredly sipping her coffee. “Can we play catch?” Cliffy asked. “I don’t know about that Cliffy, it’s raining.” Daisy said. “Oh, well maybe we can play a game inside?” Cliffy suggested. “Sure.” Daphne said. “I found a snakes and ladders board game in the lounge.” Cliffy said. “I loved that game when I was a kid.” Daisy said, sipping her tea, “My sister and I used to play it all the time.”  
“What is it?” Daphne asked. “What?” Daisy asked, “You’ve never played snakes and ladders?”  
“When I was a kid, the only board game my dad let my sister and I play was chess.” Daphne said. “Really?” Cliffy asked, Daphne nodded. “Before the apocalypse, I used to play Snakes and Ladders all the time with my dad and my sister, my dad always used to let us win. My dad was the best at making up games.” Cliffy said. “Chess sounds boring.” 

“It is.” Daphne and Daisy said in unison.  
“Daphne, when it stops raining, can you teach me how to drive?” Cliffy asked, excitedly. “Sure.” Daphne said. “No!” Daisy exclaimed.  
“Why not?” Daphne and Cliffy both asked. “Because he’s a 12-year-old boy.” Daisy said. “So, half of the population is dead, and nobody lives in around here anymore.” Daphne said, “It’s not like he’s going to run anyone over. My dad let me drive his car when I was 10.”  
“It sounds like your dad didn’t have any boundaries. No, he’s too young to learn to drive.” Daisy said, sternly. “Alright.” Daphne said, winking at Cliffy when Daisy looked away, he smiled.  
“Zoinks, like boy am I hungry.” Shaggy yawned as he tiredly stumbled into the cafeteria. “How did Velma sleep?” Daisy asked, Shaggy groaned, “Like a log. I, on the other hand, did not.” He said, rubbing his tired eyes.  
“How come?” Cliffy asked. “The baby cried most of the night.” Shaggy said, pouring himself a mug of coffee, he sat down at the table with the rest of the gang.  
“If you want to catch up on sleep, I’ll take the baby for the day.” Daphne said. “Are you sure?” Shaggy asked. “Yeah, Cliffy and I were going to play a couple of board games, he’ll be fine.” Daphne said. “Thank you so much.” Shaggy exclaimed, relieved to be able to get some sleep without being disturbed.

After breakfast, Shaggy and Daphne walked back to the bedroom. She picked up Baby Fred and took him to the lounge and let Shaggy and Velma get some sleep.  
Scooby was lying asleep on the rug by the fire and Cliffy and Daisy were playing Snakes and Ladders. After the first two games, in which Cliffy had won both, Daisy decided to teach him how to play chess.

Daphne sat in the armchair with Baby Fred in her arms, he was barely a day old, but his tiny fingers clasped around her index finger as he slept soundly.  
She wondered, if Fred had survived the reconnaissance mission in the mall all those months ago, and they got married; would she be holding their baby?  
Probably not, she knew Fred wanted kids, but Daphne was not overly fond children. And she had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach; that if Fred had not died all those months ago, they would probably still be finding a way to end the apocalypse. He did not deserve to die, but he did and in doing so, he saved the world.

As Daphne was thinking, Baby Fred opened his eyes. He had Velma’s facial features and Shaggy’s eyes, which looked deep into hers. Almost as if he were telling her, stop thinking about it.  
“You’re cheating!” Cliffy exclaimed. Daphne looked up to where he and Daisy were playing, Daisy had all Cliffy’s white chess pieces, whilst he had only one of her black ones.  
“No, you’re just not good at chess.” Daisy joked. “Let’s play a different game.” Cliffy said.  
Daphne smiled, she always beat her sister at chess, and her sister always said the same thing every time, ‘Let’s play a game I have a chance of winning.’

She was so lost in thought that she did not even notice Velma enter the lounge and stand beside her. “Has he been ok?”  
Daphne gasped, “Oh you scared me! Yeah, he’s been fine.” Daphne said. Velma stroked her baby’s bald head.  
“Thanks for looking after him, Shaggy’s still asleep.” She said. “Are you ok, Daphne?” Velma asked. “I’m fine.” Daphne replied.  
“Are you really ok? I know you were drinking yesterday.” Velma said. “I’m always drinking.” Daphne joked, I’m fine. Really, I just…I’m…” She sighed, “I still need time.”  
Velma nodded, “I understand, but we’re all here if you need anyone to talk to.” Daphne nodded, “I know, thank you. And thank you for naming him after Freddie.” She said, looking back at the sleeping baby.  
“There really wasn’t any other name we wanted for him, Fred was a big part of our lives and if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be here now, neither would he.” Velma said, she carefully took her baby out of Daphne’s arms.  
“Why don’t you get some sleep, you look tired.” Velma said, Daphne shook her head, “I can’t Scrappy and I are going on patrol, I need to get ready” She stood up from the armchair and quietly left the lounge, unnoticed by Cliffy and Daisy.

Velma returned to her bedroom with the baby and Daphne headed to the garage, where Scrappy was loading the Jeep with ammunition.  
“Alright?” He asked, Daphne nodded, “Are you?” She asked.  
“A little tired.” He muttered, “Yer lucky ya don’t have hearin’ like Scoobert an’ I do; the baby cried for hours last night.”  
“When we’re done here you should get some sleep, you don’t want to be tired on patrol.” Daphne said, as she began cleaning her gun.  
“I’ll be fine, Red.” Scrappy said, “How much longer are we gonna keep goin’ out huntin’ fer monsters anyways?” He asked.  
“I told you, until we find the right one.” She said. “This isn’t about killin’ the monster’s hordes anymore, it’s about findin’ away to-”  
“I this is between you, me and Quentin.” Daphne snapped.  
“Alright, I got it, Red.” Scrappy said, holding his paws up defensively. “Are ya ok?” He asked. “I’m fine.” Daphne said, stubbornly and continued cleaning her guns.

Scrappy put a crate of ammunition into the back of the Volkswagen pickup, along with a spare gun. “Ya know this could take forever.” He said gloomily.  
“I won’t stop looking until I’m certain there’s no chance.” Daphne’s voice was filled with determination.  
“Then what are you gonna do?” Scrappy asked. “I haven’t thought about that yet.” Daphne muttered as she turned away from Scrappy.  
After the Jeep was loaded, they headed to the cafeteria.

Cliffy announced that he saved Daphne a seat between himself and Scooby. Lunch was quiet as usual, this time they were accompanied by Doctor Sampson. She and Daisy were talking about the medical supplies in the infirmary and Doctor Sampson assured Daisy that they had enough medicines, antiseptics, bandages, and equipment to last them a few years.  
“There’s a pharmacy a few miles away, if we remember we’ll pick some stuff up.” Scrappy said. “That would be helpful Scrappy.” Doctor Sampson said, “Though we have enough to last, it can’t hurt to stock up.”  
Whilst the grownups spoke, Cliffy tried, not to subtly, pushing his broccoli onto Scooby’s plate. “You need to eat your vegetables, Clifford.” Scooby said. By now, everyone had gotten used to Scooby’s new voice, it was much easier to understand what he was saying but they missed his old voice.  
“But I hate broccoli.” Cliffy whined, “And parsnips.”  
“If ya don’t eat yer veggies, ya can’t come on patrol with me an’ Red.” Scrappy said, Cliffy glanced at Daphne who was paying no attention to the conversation and was staring at a piece of broccoli on the end of her fork.  
“I don’t think she likes broccoli either.” Cliffy commented. “Just eat it.” Scrappy said, Cliffy cringed as he put the broccoli in his mouth and chewed it. “Ha!” He exclaimed when he finished it. “Daphne, if I eat the rest of my broccoli, can I come out with you guys tonight?” He asked, but Daphne was not listening.  
“Maybe another time, Buddy.” Scrappy said.

Scrappy went back to his room to take a nap after lunch. Daisy and Cliffy returned to the lounge to continue with Chess and Doctor Sampson returned to the infirmary.  
“Well, I have never been overly fond of Scrappy-Doo, but he is the first one who has successfully convinced young Clifford to eat his vegetables.” Scooby commented as he sat at Daphne’s feet.  
She sat at the table with a mug of coffee in her hand. “I never liked broccoli.” She muttered. “Oh no, I can’t stand it either. But if we do not eat it, then Clifford surely won’t.” Scooby said.

After she finished her coffee, Daphne returned to the garage. She checked that they had enough ammunition and checked that the guns she needed were loaded.  
Then when Scrappy arrived after his nap, they were ready to go. They climbed into the Volkswagen, Daphne in the driver’s seat. They sped out of the garaged, the automatic door closing behind them.

“Are they gonna be much longer?” Cliffy asked. Everyone gathered at the table in the cafeteria, excluding Daphne and Scrappy who were still on patrol.  
“I don’t know, Cliffy.” Shaggy said.  
“Can I go with them next time?” Cliffy asked. “You’re still a bit too young, Cliff.” Shaggy said and Cliffy sighed. “Scrappy said if I eat my broccoli, I can go with them next time. And I have been eating my broccoli, haven’t I Daisy!” Cliffy exclaimed, Daisy smiled, “You have indeed, Cliffy.”  
“If I remember correctly, Clifford. Scrappy did say you can go on patrol if you eat your vegetables.” Scooby said, Cliffy looked down at his plate; yes, he had eaten his broccoli, but he still had a plateful of carrots, peas, and parsnips.  
“Carrots are good for you.” Quentin said. “They don’t make you see in the dark.” Cliffy said, “My mom tried to convince me when I was younger.”  
“No, they don’t, but they do make you stronger.” Quentin said, “And you’ll need your strength if you’re going on patrol.”  
Cliffy quickly began scoffing a parsnip which was impaled on his fork, “Cliffy slow down.” Daisy said.  
“If you choke, like you’ll never be able t’go on patrol.” Shaggy said. “Oh Norville, as if anyone here would let young Clifford choke.” Scooby said. “No but it would teach him not t’eat so fast.” Shaggy muttered.

Daisy walked Cliffy to his bedroom that night. She knew he could not baby him forever; he wasn’t a scared little 10-year-old boy anymore, but the thought of him going out on patrol with Daphne and Scrappy frightened her. She knew they would look after him, but she worried about how he would look after himself and how he would use a gun with one arm.  
After Fred died in the Mall, Shaggy offered to teach Daisy and Velma how to use a gun. Daphne was still distraught over her loss, which was the reason Daisy thought it was a good idea to learn how to shoot. Daphne, Fred and Shaggy made it look a lot easier than it was. Daisy couldn’t keep it on the target when she pulled the trigger and it made her wonder how Cliffy would be able to use one.  
There was that, and Cliffy was the closest thing to son she has ever had.

Shaggy put Baby Fred into the bassinet, and he pulled the visor over it so he would not be disturbed by the light if Shaggy and Velma got up to use the bathroom.  
“Are you ok, Velm?” He asked as he climbed into bed. She had not spoken much during dinner and she did not question what Quentin had been up to over the last few months.  
“I’m worried about Daphne.” Velma said pulling the sheets up to her chin. “We all are babe. She just needs time.” Shaggy said.  
“I know she does.” Velma said, “I know it’s been 9 months since she lost Fred-”  
“Again.” Shaggy interrupted. “Again.” Velma added, “But she’s been spending so much time with Cliffy, I thought maybe she was distracted from her grief.”  
“Daphne’s great at making us think she’s ok when she’s really not. She’s done it since day one.” Shaggy said.  
“I know she has.” Velma said, recalling every breakdown Daphne had during the apocalypse and how there was no build up to them; Daphne had put on a brave face so much that nobody would have ever expected her to have a meltdown.  
The only one who ever knew was Fred, and he was the only person who could ever calm her down.  
“If only Fred were here.” Velma muttered.  
“I know.” Shaggy said. “I’ve been thinking Velm, and I feel like Daph has too. If he were still alive, we would still be in the middle of an apocalypse. He should not have died, but he did it t’save the world. I’ll talk t’Daph tomorrow, we’re all here for her and she’s knows it.”  
“But it’s a case of whether she wants to talk about it or not.” Velma added, Shaggy hummed in agreement.  
Velma turned the bedside lamp off and snuggled against Shaggy, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shaggy.” A voice whispered, he slowly opened his eyes and his head rolled to the alarm clock on his bedside cabinet, 10:54PM  
He closed his eyes. “Shaggy.” A voice said again, he opened his eyes and realised Daisy was standing next to the bed.  
“Daisy? What is it?” He asked.  
“Shaggy, I need you to come with me.” She whispered, glancing over at Velma and hoping not to wake her up, “Something’s happened.”  
Shaggy slowly climbed out of bed and they crept across the bedroom, Shaggy closed it behind him when they got out into the corridor. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the bright lights in the corridor. “What is it?” He asked.  
“Come on.” She said, quietly and quickly walked through the corridor, Shaggy ran to catch up with her.

“Daisy, what’s going on?” Shaggy asked as she led him into the infirmary.  
“Scrappy and Daphne just got back from patrol.” Daisy said as she pushed open the door leading into the small medical room.  
Daphne sat on the hospital bed, her t-shirt was torn, and her jeans were covered in blood. The hospital bed was covered in blood as well. Daphne had a bandage across her torso.  
“Oh shit! Daphne what happened?” Shaggy asked, he quickly ran to her side, she did not seem to be aware that he was there.  
“What happened?” He asked, looking between Daisy and Doctor Sampson, who wore her white coat over her pyjamas.  
“Most of the blood is from a few monsters. She needed a few stitches, which Daisy helped me with.” Doctor Sampson said. “What happened?” Shaggy asked.  
“She was semi-conscious when Scrappy brought her in, he didn’t stay, I think he was a bit distraught. But Daphne was mumbling about something; ‘nanites’ I think she said, she must have hit her head.” The doctor explained. “Scrappy said there seemed to be a gathering in the factory they went into. He didn’t say a lot.”  
“Where is Scrappy?” Shaggy asked. “I think he’s in the garage.” Doctor Sampson said. “She’ll be ok though.” Daisy said, the doctor nodded, “Yes, but she’s a bit out of it at the moment.”  
“What’s going on?”  
Shaggy looked over his shoulder too see Velma standing in the doorway. “Is she ok?” She asked, joining Shaggy at Daphne’s bedside.  
“She’ll be fine.” Doctor Sampson said.  
Velma saw Daphne’s ripped t-shirt, “Ok, I’ll get her some pyjamas.” She said and back out of the room and quickly walked to Daphne’s bedroom.

“If I were Daphne, where would I keep pyjamas?” Velma asked out-loud.   
Velma usually kept hers in the bottom draw of her dresser, but things were different now; she and Shaggy shared the drawer. He had taken a bunch of clothes from a store not long after the apocalypse ended. Though she had her own pyjamas, she preferred to wear Shaggy’s, they were much cosier, especially when she was pregnant.  
She opened the bottom draw of Daphne’s dresser and was surprised to find it empty. She opened the next draw up and saw it contained only one pair of jeans and two t-shirts, Velma rolled her eyes.  
As she turned to the bed, she noticed a small lump under the bedsheets. She pulled it back and found a scruffy grey t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms bundled on the bed.  
She picked them up and smelt a familiar smell on them, whisky. Velma rolled her eyes, “Maybe next time she goes out she can find herself a decent pair of pyjamas.” She muttered.

She stepped out of the bedroom and headed back to the infirmary.  
As she walked through the corridor, she bumped into Scrappy. “Oh, sorry Doc.” He said, “I didn’t see ya.” He looked tired, splatters of blood covered his arms and legs, and blood smeared around his mouth.  
“That’s ok, Scrappy.” Velma said, “Thanks for bringing Daphne back in one piece.”  
Scrappy grunted, “Was she ever in once piece?” He asked, treading down the corridor and turned into his room.  
Velma continued to the infirmary.   
When she got back, Doctor Sampson was shining a light in Daphne’s eyes, “You seem ok.” She commented. “I’m fine.” Daphne muttered; Velma picked up the agitation in her voice and knew that Daphne wanted to get out of the infirmary.  
“Here, Daphne.” Velma said as she put her pyjamas on the bed next to her. “Thanks.” Daphne muttered.  
“We’ll let you get changed.” Shaggy said, and he, Daisy and Velma stepped out of the infirmary. “You two go back t’bed, I’ll stay with her.” Shaggy said.  
Daisy nodded, “Alright, good night guys.” She said as she turned down the corridor.  
“Shaggy, please talk to her.” Velma pleaded. “I will.” Shaggy said, pressing his lips to Velma’s forehead, and she followed Daisy through the corridor.

Shaggy waited outside the infirmary for a few minutes, and eventually Daphne and Doctor Sampson came out of the infirmary. “If it starts to hurt come straight back, ok. But otherwise come back tomorrow and I’ll change the dressings.” She said, Daphne nodded.  
“Now, I suggest you go to bed and get some decent sleep.” The doctor said.   
“Come on, Daphne.” Shaggy said, linking his arm through hers, “Thanks Doc.” She smiled and returned to the infirmary.

Instead of walking her to her bedroom, Shaggy led Daphne to the cafeteria where he made two mugs of tea. “Two sugars?” He asked, Daphne nodded slowly. “Thank you.” She said as Shaggy put the mug in front of her and sat at the table with her.  
“What’s the matter Daphne? Talk t’me.” He said. Daphne sniffled. “I miss Fred.”   
Tears began falling from her eyes, she looked up at Shaggy, “I need to tell you something.” She said, Shaggy nodded, “Go on.” He said, taking her hand.  
Daphne looked away from him, wondering how she was going to tell him what she had to say, she wiped her eyes. “Scrappy and I have been out on patrol.” She began, “We’ve been bringing back monsters for Quentin.” Shaggy raised an eyebrow, “Why?”  
Daphne looked at him, then she looked down at her tea. “I-I…” She stuttered, “Remember when Freddie destroyed the Nanite King?” She asked, Shaggy nodded, “I do.”  
Daphne cleared her throat, “When we took Freddie’s body down to the basement, I stayed with him whilst you and the others came back up here. Quentin came down.” She said, “He told me he could help.”  
“Help?” Shaggy asked. Daphne took a deep breath, “He told me that he could bring him back.” Shaggy sighed heavily, running a hand through his thick hair.  
“He said that some people had spotted monsters still wondering around the city, he suggested that because this is place where the Nanite King had been defeated there might still be traces of the nanites, that’s why there around here.” She said.  
“He said that if he could extract the nanites from the monsters, and he is using the machine he used to bring Rufus back to life, he could bring Freddie back too.” Daphne said.  
“But we buried Fred.” Shaggy said, Daphne shook her head, “Shaggy. He’s in the basement.”


	4. Chapter 4

9 months ago

Fred’s body was lying on a table in Complex Beta’s cold basement; Shaggy and Quentin had carried him down after he had defeated the Nanite King and had successfully restored humanity. The gang were gathered in the complex’s cafeteria relieved that the apocalypse was finally over, however, Daphne had stayed down in the basement with Fred.  
‘I’m so sorry.’ She said, stroking his cheeks, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t believe it was you when you came back to me. I’m so sorry I let you die again.’ She placed a hand on his chest and while she was alone, she let herself cry.  
She felt herself back to where she was six months ago when he was killed in the basement of the Henry Hudson Mall. She had cried onto his chest until she built up the strength to leave his body and return to the others.  
She heard the basement door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the cold concrete steps. She looked over her shoulder and saw Quentin standing in the doorway; ignoring his presence, she turned back to Fred’s body. ‘Do you want him back?’ Quentin asked. Daphne did not reply, she pretended she did not hear him.  
‘Do you want him back?’ Quentin asked again, this time a little louder. Daphne scoffed, she looked back at Quentin, ‘Of course I do, more than anything.’  
‘I can help.’ Quentin said, but Daphne did not listen; there was nothing that anyone could do. She cried again, turning away from Quentin who quietly climbed the steps of the basement and closed the door behind him.

The following day, Daphne was back in the basement with Fred, but this time she was dressing him for his funeral. Shaggy had gone with her to an abandoned store in the empty city, where she had found a suit for Fred. It was taking Daphne everything she had to just get on with what she had to do and not breakdown right there and then, ‘You look so handsome.’ She said, fixing his tie, holding back her tears. The only time she had ever seen Fred in a suit was for a Christmas party KBC held.   
She remembered she was living with Fred in his apartment because of a water issue in her apartment building which had forced the other tenants to find alternative accommodation. Fred let Daphne sleep in his bed and intended on sleeping on the couch, but Daphne refused to let him sleep on the couch, so they shared the bed.  
When she had finished with his tie, she looked down at him. He laid still on the cold table, Daphne leant down and pressed a kiss to his cold lips, and she felt the already shattered pieces of her heartbreak even more. She began to cry, burying her face in his neck, ‘I’m sorry.’ She cried.  
‘I guess you’re not going to take me up on my offer.’ A cold voice said behind her. Daphne whipped around and saw Quentin standing in the doorway, she wondered how long he had been standing there. ‘What do you want?’ Daphne asked, wiping her eyes. ‘I came to offer my help one more time.’ Quentin said. Daphne studied his face. Quentin and Velma shared similar facial features, unlike Velma and Rufus had.   
Daphne tried to figure out what Quentin was up to, he seemed genuine, but Daphne could not be sure. It was probably the way her father had raised her, Daphne had learnt not to trust anybody, there were times when she felt like she couldn’t trust her parents; her mother hardly paid attention to her, and she blamed her father for creating the friction that Daphne had with her mother.  
But there was only one person she ever trusted, the one person she could always rely on, and he was lying dead on the table behind her. ‘I can help you, I came down here in the hope that I could convince you to let me help before it was too late.’ Quentin said. Daphne did not say anything, but she did not take her eyes off Quentin; it was an intimidation technique her father had taught her when she was younger.  
Quentin sighed in defeat, ‘Alright.’ He began, ‘The machine I used to bring my brother back, I can use it to bring Fred back.’  
‘Your brother died yesterday as well.’ Daphne said bitterly, Quentin nodded, ‘I figured out the issue with the machine, but I know a way we could bring Fred back, but I need you to trust me.’ He said, ‘Before you decide to bury him when there is a possibility that I can bring him back.’  
‘How high is that possibility?’ Daphne asked. Quentin thought for a few seconds, ‘70 per cent.’ He said. Daphne felt her heart jolt. ‘And if it doesn’t work?’ She asked. ‘Then I apologise for getting your hopes up.’ Quentin replied, adjusting his glasses.  
Daphne looked at Fred’s body; he died to save her and the rest of the world from the Nanite King and restore humanity. Not only that, but he had also followed her for years, putting his dreams on hold to be with her, the least she could do was try and bring him back.  
‘Ok.’ She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, ‘If you say there’s a 70 per cent chance that you can bring him back, then I want you to do whatever you can to bring him back.’ Quentin nodded, ‘I’ll need your help, Daphne Ann Blake.’ He said. Daphne raised an eyebrow, ‘How do you know my whole name?’ She asked. ‘I know quite a lot about you. I know that you’re quite the monster hunter.’ Quentin said.

9 months later, after dragging monsters back to Complex Beta, one-after-another, with Scrappy, Daphne felt relieved to have finally told one of the others what was going on. She reached for the necklace around her neck, thankful that it had not been lost in the attack. She laid on her bed in her pyjamas. Her purple t-shirt was torn and covered with blood, luckily most of that blood belonged to the monster that Scrappy had ripped apart after it pinned her down. She could still smell the vile stench of the monster’s breath lingering on her skin; the all too familiar smell of blood and flesh.

She knew that Scrappy had brought her back to the Complex, she could not remember anything after the monster’s claws had torn through her skin, luckily the scar on her stomach was not deep. She did not remember the journey back to the Complex, the only thing she was aware of was Doctor Sampson, Daisy and Shaggy. When she woke up in the hospital, she realised that it was fear that had caused her to blackout, not pain but pure fear. The fear of dying, she thought, a fear that she had not been concerned about since losing Fred the first time.

Daisy stood in the doorway of Cliffy’s bedroom. When she decided to check on him, she was startled when she noticed the bedroom door was open; even though she was unarmed, she was ready to attack anything that might be in Cliffy’s bedroom. But she saw Scrappy standing just a few feet from Cliffy’s bed.

‘She ok?’ He asked quietly, so not to wake Cliffy. ‘She’ll be fine.’ Daisy said, ‘Are you ok Scrappy?’  
‘I’ll be fine.’ He replied. When he turned around, their eyes locked, he grunted before he stepped out of the bedroom, Daisy quietly closed the door behind her. ‘What happened out there, Scrappy?’ Daisy asked.  
Scrappy slumped against the wall, running his large paw over his face.  
‘She wanted t’check out that ol’factory at the other end o’the city.’ Scrappy began, ‘We didn’t expect so many monsters t’be there.’  
‘How many were there?’ Daisy asked.   
‘A lot.’ Scrappy said, heavily, ‘It was too much fer Daphne, after that one attacked her. I had t’bring ‘er back.’  
‘There was nothing else you could have done.’ Daisy said, trying to reassure Scrappy. ‘Anyway, I thought they all transformed back to humans after Fred defeated the Nanite King.’  
‘We knew that some of ‘em hadn’t been changed back, but that horde was waitin’ fer us.’ Scrappy said. ‘What are they all doing?’ Daisy said to herself, Scrappy looked at her before he treads through the corridor. ‘Scrappy?’ Daisy asked, but he ignored her.   
‘Daze?’ She heard Shaggy’s voice behind her. ‘Cliff ok?’ He asked.  
Daisy nodded, ‘Yeah, he’s sound asleep, but I think something else is going on.’  
Shaggy looked away, ‘What?’ Daisy asked. ‘It’s getting late, I’ll tell you and Velma in the morning.’ Shaggy said. ‘Shaggy, what is going on?’ Daisy asked stubbornly. ‘I’ll tell you in the morning.’ Shaggy said, he walked past Daisy and quickly headed to his bedroom before she could continue to question him. Daisy went back to her bedroom, slightly annoyed.

‘Daphne?’ A familiar voice asked, she looked towards her bedroom door and saw Scooby-Doo standing in the doorway, she must have been so deep in thought that she had not noticed the door open.  
‘What’s up, Scooby?’ She asked, sitting up on her bed. ‘I was concerned, I heard a commotion.’ He said, it had been 9 months since Daisy accidentally electrocuted Scooby’s implants, and giving him a proper voice, which Daphne still couldn’t consider ‘normal’, it was easy to understand what he was saying now but she missed the way his voice used to be.  
‘I’m fine.’ She said. ‘Really?’ Scooby asked, Daphne, giving no reply, looked at the floor. Scooby stepped into her bedroom and gently laid his head on her leg and she stroked his ears.  
‘Are you certain?’ He asked. Daphne sighed, ‘I still need-’  
‘Before you say anything else, I already know.’ He said. ‘What?’ She asked. Scooby rolled his eyes, ‘What you, Scrappy and Quentin have been up to.’   
‘Did Shaggy tell you?’ She asked. ‘I’m a Smart-Dog, Daphne,’ He said, ‘My hearing is incredible.’  
Daphne sighed.  
‘If it makes you feel any better, I have faith Mr Dinkley will not let you down.’ Scooby said, ‘He’s not as mindless as the other Dinkley brother. I believe that he and Velma, together, could bring Fred Jones back.’  
Tears filled her eyes, and she began sobbing, ‘Do you think it’s selfish? Bringing him back?’ She asked.  
‘No.’ Scooby said. ‘I know, just as much as everyone else here, that if it was you who had died, Fred Jones would go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to bring you back.’  
Daphne smiled, she wrapped her arms around Scooby, and she quickly remembered of the early days of the apocalypse when Fred had been very nearly been killed in Complex Alpha and Scooby had comforted Daphne whilst she sat next to the unconscious Fred.  
‘Thank you, Scooby.’ She said. ‘Anytime, Daphne.’ The Smart-Dog replied.

Cliffy climbed out of his bed, even though he had had no trouble getting to sleep, he often woke up in the middle of the night with the intent to climb into bed with Daisy. Though he and Daphne had bonded at lot, Daisy was still his favourite. She was the first of the gang members to care for him.   
He still remembered that night in the woods when he first met the gang; 18 months ago. He had just lost Scrappy and the dogs in a fight against the monsters, and the only choice he had was to go back to the Mystery Machine with Daphne, Velma, and Scooby.   
Daphne terrified him. Cliffy was only 10 years old back then, and much shorter than he was now, and Daphne towered over him. She, Fred, and Shaggy were the tallest and, Velma and Scooby were most definitely the smallest.  
Daphne’s t-shirt was torn from the fight with the monsters, Velma’s hair was dishevelled and her glasses hanging off her face whilst Scooby had blood dripping from his mouth. He did not feel at all safer when they got back to the Mystery Machine; Fred was stood there on crutches and Daisy had a black eye, then he saw Shaggy standing by the huge vehicle with a gun pointed at them as they stepped out from the bushes.  
But after some arguing, Cliffy stayed with Daisy and Fred whilst Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma went back into the woods. He was too upset to speak to anyone, but Fred stayed outside waiting for them to return, he was worried about them, especially Daphne, Cliffy could not understand why. Back then she was scary, and he did not like her, but he supposed that Fred and Daphne might be together, so he saw a different side to her.  
However, Daisy stayed in the van with Cliffy, after failing to convince Fred to get into the van where it was safe. Cliffy fell asleep as Daisy searched the van for a blanket for him.  
He crept down the corridors of the Complex, and gently pushed open Daisy’s bedroom door. Her head rolled over to where he stood in the doorway, ‘Are you ok?’ She asked and he nodded. Usually, she was asleep at this time of the night. ‘Are you ok?’ Cliffy asked, Daisy nodded, she moved over so Cliffy could climb into the bed with her, then she wrapped the blankets around him.  
‘Good night Cliffy.’ Daisy said. ‘Good night, Daisy,’ Cliffy replied. Daisy did not go back to sleep, but sleep consumed Cliffy before he could begin to question what might be bothering her.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Did you talk to her last night?’ Velma asked. She sat at the table in the cafeteria with Daisy and Shaggy.

‘I did.’ Shaggy said, running a hand through his messy hair. ‘What did she say?’ Velma asked.

‘Daphne said that Quentin is helpin’ her…bring Fred back.’ Shaggy said.

Daisy narrowed her eyes, ‘We buried Fred months ago.’

Shaggy shook his head. ‘Daph says that Quentin has him in the basement.’ He said. ‘How long?’ Velma asked. ‘Since the day of his funeral.’ Shaggy said, ‘She said Quentin is tryin’ t’bring Fredster back, that’s why she and Scrappy have been out on patrols, looking for monsters.’

‘What does he need monsters for?’ Velma asked. Shaggy shrugged, ‘She didn’t say.’ Velma sighed, ‘I know Daphne has been struggling since Fred died last year.’ She began, ‘And she’s only gotten worse. I know how much she wants him back, how much we all want him back. But how can we guarantee that he will be Fred if he comes back?’

‘Daph seems t’have faith in Quentin.’ Shaggy said. ‘I think the three of us need to be ready, if Quentin can’t bring him back, I know that it’ll only make Daphne feel worse.’ Velma said, ‘Who knows what she’ll do.’

‘Ok guys, Doctor Sampson said Daphne hit her head last night. Remember she was completely out of it; she probably wasn’t thinking straight.’ Daisy said.

‘I think we need t’let Daph rest for a little bit, then we’ll talk t’her again. You’re probably right Daze, maybe it was just the shock.’ Shaggy suggested and he stood up from the table and went over to the kitchen. ‘I’m making omelettes for breakfast.’

Daisy offered to take Velma so she could go to the bathroom, she said she would round the others up for breakfast on her way back.

But as she walked through the corridor, she bumped into Quentin as he came out of his bedroom. ‘Morning Velma.’ He said.

‘I need to talk to you.’ Velma said abruptly. ‘Of course.’ Quentin replied.

‘Is it true that you promised Daphne you could bring Fred back?’ She asked. ‘I didn’t promise anything.’ Quentin said, ‘You know our family’s motto, ‘A Dinkley doesn’t make a promise’.’

Velma rolled her eyes, remembering that her father used to say that every morning at the breakfast table. ‘I told Daphne that I would try to bring him back, but he couldn’t guarantee that it would work.’ Quentin said.

‘What are you up to Quentin? How are you doing this? Why are you doing this, you don’t even know Daphne.’ Velma said.

‘There is no harm in wanting to help someone, Velma.’ He began, ‘I could not bear to see Daphne Blake in such despair. That’s one of the reasons I tried to bring Rufus back.’

‘What?’ Velma asked.

‘I wanted to find a way to bring Rufus back, he was the mastermind of the apocalypse.’ Quentin said he leaned against the wall. ‘4 years ago, when the 5 of us decided to create the Nanites with the sole intention to change the world for the better.’ Quentin said, ‘It was Rufus who had suggested his true intentions for the Nanites.’

Velma studied her brother’s face, out of the 4 of her brothers she could just about trust Quentin and maybe Hugo, but Rufus and Cheeves were bullies. They liked Quentin and Hugo more than they liked Velma because she was a girl, they hardly showed their mother any respect, maybe that was one of the reasons why she left.

‘He planned to get you onboard, you were the smartest of the 5 of us. His plan was for you to create a Nanite virus to turn humanity into ‘Dinkley Worshippers’. Upon hearing his ridiculous plan, I dropped out of the project and stopped funding ‘Project Elysium’. I don’t believe Hugo had intended to turn the planet into flesh-eating monsters, but I think he went along with the plan because he thought that it probably wouldn’t work.’ Quentin said.

‘Hugo killed himself months ago.’ Velma said. ‘I know, I found the video on Rufus’ laptop.’ Quentin said, ‘And Cheeves is probably dead.’ He added. ‘Quentin, how are you going to bring Fred back?’ Velma asked.

‘Come with me.’ Quentin said, he led Velma through the corridors and pushed open the door to the basement.

The smell of blood is present, and the first thing Velma sees is the body of a monster on the cold table. Quentin steps over to his desk and opens the filing cabinet, he pulls out a thick file which makes a heavy thud on the desk.

Velma looked at the file, she recognised the name on the front ‘PROJECT HUMANITY’

‘This is the original project for the nanites.’ Quentin said. ‘I remember.’ Velma said.

‘When Rufus took over the project, he changed the name to Elysium.’ Quentin said, ‘I left Complex Alpha with the Humanity files. I intended to release them before Rufus has Elysium released, but it seemed that he, Cheeves and Rufus pulled their resources and got it ready in 3 months.’

‘It wasn’t supposed to be ready until this year.’ She said.

Quentin nodded.

‘Have you been working on Humanity?’ Velma asked.

Quentin nodded again. ‘During the years of the apocalypse, I hid down here and continued working on Humanity, unfortunately, I couldn’t release it as Elysium was much too powerful for Humanity to overpower.’ He said.

‘And what’s that for?’ Velma asked, looking at the monster.

‘The monsters who were not destroyed by the Nanite King are still wandering around. I cannot be sure if they are being controlled by what is left of the Elysium nanites or if they are just mindless flesh-eating monsters.’ Quentin said, ‘If I can find a monster which is being controlled by Elysium, then I can see if Humanity is strong enough to overpower it, then I will have no concerns using Humanity to bring back Fredrick Jones.’

‘Where is Fred?’ Velma asked, ‘You’re attempting to bring him back so he should be somewhere safe.’

Quentin slowly stepped to the corner of the basement; Velma had just noticed the large white sheet until Quentin reached for it and pulled it back. The sound of the curtain rings dragging along the curtain pole rang in Velma’s ears and she felt her heart lurch when she saw a large, glass tank standing there; containing the body of Fred Jones.

He was completely naked, but what stuck out the most was the huge scar across his torso. Velma thought that Quentin had done a decent job of stitching it back up, though Velma did wonder about the damage to his inside, which was the cause of his death. And she wondered if Doctor Sampson had somehow been involved with the stitches.

Velma and Quentin both heard a gasp behind them, and they looked back to the basement door, where Daphne stood. The colour drained from her face as she stared at her beloved inside the tank, she had not seen him since his death 9 months ago.

She slowly stepped towards the tank, ‘He’s so…’ She mumbled, it was not his features or his face she was looking at, but the large scar across his stomach.

It was also the first time she had seen his fatal wound, and she quickly remembered Fred pushing her away from the monster which slashed its giant sharp claws across his torso. She remembered his blood over his hands and seeping into her clothes, as she held him as he uttered his last words and died in her arms.

‘Is he ok?’ She asked as she looked over her shoulder at Quentin, he nodded. ‘I’m close to testing Humanity.’ He said.

‘Is that the one?’ Daphne asked, glancing at the monster on the table, Quentin nodded. ‘Indeed, it is.’ He replied, Daphne sighed heavily, tears falling from her eyes, she looked back at Fred and gently pressed her hand to the glass tank.


	6. Chapter 6

'Daphne?' Cliffy asked. 'Daphne?' He grabbed her hand, 'Huh?' She asked. 'What now?' Cliffy asked uneasily, in his hand was a small handgun, and a few feet away from him was a mannequin which had red, black, and blue markings on it; Daphne had decided that Cliffy could use it for practice.

'What do I do now?' He asked. 'Umm…ok…you need to hold it up.' She said, her voice shaking. 'Are you ok?' Cliffy asked, 'I'm fine.' She replied.

'Are ya sure, Red?' Scrappy asked. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. 'I'm fine, Scrappy.' She said.

'Teachin' the kid t'use a gun ain't a good idea if ya can't focus, Red.' Scrappy said. 'I said, I'm fine.' Daphne snapped.

'Alright.' Scrappy said.

Daphne guided Cliffy's arm so the gun he held was pointing at the mannequin. 'Can you see the red mark on the mannequin from the end of the gun?' She asked.

Cliffy nodded, 'Uh-hu.' He said. 'Ok, pull the trigger.' Daphne said.

Cliffy pulled the trigger, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so, and a loud bang echoed through the air.

'Well done.' Daphne said, Cliffy opened his eyes and saw that the bullet had hit the mannequin, he thought that if Daphne was not holding his arm still, he would have surely hit something else.

'Can we stop now?' Cliffy asked, pushing the gun into Daphne's hand, 'I don't like guns, they're loud.' Daphne stared at him, maybe Scrappy was right and teaching Cliffy to use guns was a bad idea. 'Sure.' She said, Cliffy turned away and walked into the complex, brushing past Scrappy.

Daphne pointed the gun at the mannequin, pulling the trigger until the gun emptied; the mannequin was covered in bullet holes and cracks, but she kept pulling the trigger and the only sound was the clicking of the empty gun.

Scrappy stepped over to her and took the gun from her hands. 'Yer not ok, Red.' He said. Daphne looked up at him, her eyes full of tears before she could bring herself to say anything, she stormed through the complex side door.

Down in the basement, Quentin stared at the glass tank. Fred's body had been in the glass tank, hidden behind the large sheet for the last 9 months. He thought as he stared at the body, he was mentally putting all the pieces of his project together.

He stared at Fred's body and realised that soon he would be walking around, and living a life like a normal person. A normal person in a post-apocalyptic world.

He took a deep breath, suddenly the basement door swung open and he heard boots on the cold concrete steps.

Daphne stepped into the basement, 'What if this doesn't work?' She asked, her face stained with tears, she glanced at Fred in the tank. 'I don't want this to fail. I don't want him to come back the way he was last time.'

'Look at his.' He said and motioned for her to follow him to a unit in the corner of the room, where a microscope stood on the counter.

'That monster,' Quentin said, pointing to the dead beast that was still on the table, beginning to rot and smell, 'That one is still a carrier of the Elysium nanite.'

He quickly looked through the microscope, a small smile appeared on his face, and Quentin looked back at her.

'Take a look.' Quentin said. Daphne looked through the microscope. She did not share the level of intelligence as Velma and Quentin, so she had no idea what she was looking at; a dark red blob of something.

She looked back at Quentin; confusion all over her face. 'The most active cells in that monster are the Elysium nanite cells, which are growing weaker and weaker.' He said.

'But it's dead.' Daphne said and Quentin nodded. 'Rufus designed the Elysium nanites to survive and move onto a different infected host if the current host dies. My theory is that the Elysium nanites, which inhabited the monsters that you and the others killed during the years of the apocalypse-' He sighed.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, 'What?'

'It's difficult to explain.' He said, 'I believe the Nanite King was an average person, like everyone else who was infected, but the nanites were attracted to a stronger host.'

'So, the monsters we killed, pretty much had their 'souls' transferred to the nanite king?' Daphne asked.

Quentin nodded. 'And now that he's gone-'

'The number of Elysium nanites depleted?'

Quentin took another look into the microscope. 'I don't doubt Humanity's abilities to overpower Elysium.' He said, and he stared at her for a few seconds, 'I will begin the process now.'

'Process?' Daphne asked.

'Bringing him back.' Quentin said.

Daphne sat in the armchair in the lounge, Scooby slept by the fire. Since she had been injured on patrol the other night, Scooby hardly left her side; unless Shaggy and Velma were both asleep then he stood by the bassinette guarding the baby.

Though she sat still in silence, her heart was racing; Quentin was so close to bringing Fred back, but she had expected to have to wait a lot longer. She and Scrappy had only brought the monster back on their last patrol when she got injured and Scrappy dragged the dead monster to the basement of the complex.

I suppose Humanity was ready to go, she thought.

She did not know what she was feeling; excitement to finally see her Freddie again but she was apprehensive, what if it did not work and she got her hopes up for nothing. No, Quentin said it will work, she thought, Ok, then he is not going to be the same Fred and he will hate me.

She sighed heavily, running a hand over her face. She was startled when Cliffy sat on the arm of the chair she sat on.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' Cliffy said.

'You didn't.' She lied, Cliffy stayed silent.

'I'm sorry about earlier.' She said, 'I forgot how scary it is to use a gun for the first time.'

'That's ok.' Cliffy said, 'I know you're trying to protect me.'

Daphne smiled. 'What's the matter?' Cliffy asked. 'Nothing.' Daphne said, trying to give him her best fake smile.

'I know you're lying.' Cliffy said, he looked away from Daphne and down at Scooby who slept peacefully by the fire.

'Before Fred died,' Cliffy began, his voice shaky as he remembered the awful day when Daphne returned to the gang, alone and crying that Fred was dead.

'Whenever you said something, and he didn't believe it, he used to make this face.' Cliffy said, Daphne raised an eyebrow, then she remembered the face that Cliffy was talking about.

'I guess that was the face he had when you were lying.' Cliffy said, Daphne almost laughed, 'In all the years that I've known him, you wouldn't believe the number of times he gave me that look.'

Cliffy smiled, he had a fairly good idea. 'Are you hiding something?' He asked, Daphne looked up at him and Cliffy felt a shiver run down his spine, hoping that he didn't say something to upset her. But Daphne remained silent and still, then she looked down at Scooby, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes again.

Cliffy reached for her hand, and she looked back at him. 'I…I…' She stuttered.

'I know the others know something too.' Cliffy said, 'I saw Velma and Doctor Dinkley talking this morning.'

Daphne sighed heavily, 'It's my fault.'

'What is?' Cliffy asked.

Daphne sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes. 'What happened to Freddie in the mall last year.' She said.

Cliffy shook his head, 'No, the monster killed him.'

Daphne smiled, she had never told anyone what had happened in the basement, she only told Shaggy that she had accepted Fred's final marriage proposal before he died, and she guessed that he told Velma and Daisy.

'We went to check out what the monsters were up to.' Daphne began, 'We were making our way down to the basement, and he asked me to marry him and I said yes.' She said sighing heavily and wiping her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she accepted his proposal.

'We got into the basement and there was a horde of them waiting down there for us, we managed to shoot our way through them and got into the janitor's closet. They had been laying eggs and using the closet to keep them safe. I killed them all, but it was Fred who noticed that the deaths of the eggs and seemed to kill the 'parents'.'

She sighed, 'I thought I killed all of them.' She said, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, 'I told him we should go back upstairs. I told him that we're getting married and then,' Daphne choked on a sob and the sound had caused Scooby to stir.

'We kissed…I thought I killed all the monsters, but we heard one growling from under the staircase. Fred pushed me out of the way and the monster-'

She couldn't continue, Cliffy sat on her lap and wrapped his arm around her. Scooby was now awake, 'Oh Daphne. What is the matter?' He asked.

'You didn't do anything wrong.' Cliffy said, as Daphne cried onto his shoulder, 'Neither did Fred. You didn't kill him, that mother-fucker did.'

'Clifford. Mind your words.' Scooby warned, 'He gets that from you.' He said, looking at Daphne, 'What has gotten you so upset?' He asked, Daphne had managed to calm herself down, but not enough for her to talk.

Scooby looked up at the clock above the mantlepiece, 'Cliffy, I think you should wash up before lunch.' He said. Not wanting to argue, Cliffy quickly stepped out of the lounge.

'What is the matter?' Scooby asked, 'Is it about Fred?'

Daphne nodded, tears still streaming down her face, 'Quentin said he's so close to bringing him back, but…but I'm scared Scooby.' She cried.

'Scared?' Scooby asked. Daphne nodded. 'What if he comes back and he's not the same? What if he hates me?' She cried.

'Daphne Blake get it together.' Scooby said. 'Fred came back from the dead once already and all he wanted was for you to trust him!'

Daphne sniffed, 'But he was being controlled by the nanites.'

Scooby shook his head, 'His body might have been, but his heart and mind were his own.' Right then, Daphne burst into tears and Scooby rested his head on her leg.

'If he comes back and he's not the same,' Scooby began, Daphne tensed, 'Then we'll try our absolute best to help him remember who he is.'

Daphne nodded, 'I love you, Scooby-Doo.' She sobbed into his fur. 'I love you too, Daphne.' Scooby replied.

The two spent some time in the lounge together until they decided to go to lunch.

However, they bumped into Doctor Sampson on the way, and she advised Daphne to see her afterwards; so, Scooby accompanied her. Doctor Sampson said that the wound was starting to heal, and she will not need the bandage for much longer.

Daphne spent the rest of the day in the lounge, Cliffy had taught her how to play snakes and ladders but he couldn't believe it when Daphne still managed to beat him at a board game.

When Daphne curled up into her bed that night, she was so tired from the events of the day that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

And she groaned in frustration when she heard the rough pounding on her door. 'What is it?' She asked opening the door and saw Quentin standing there.

'Come with me.' He said and turned on his heels and quickly walked through the corridors to the basement, Daphne following closely behind him.

When Daphne stepped down into the basement and she instantly noticed what might have caused Quentin to wake her up.

Daphne started at the glass tank which held Fred's body, the liquid keeping his body…'fresh' and stable, had turned light blue and was bubbling. 'What is that? It's not burning him is it?' Daphne asked.

'No, no,' Quentin said, 'The nanites are slowly filling up into the tank, I just came to get you to show you the progress. But I must warn you, I won't be able to come down here until tomorrow evening.'

'Why?' Daphne asked, raising her eyebrow. 'Remember when you were first in Complex Alpha and Velma had you all in the Safe Zone? This basement was built to be a Safe Zone, so the nanites will be contained, but I've taken measures to keep the nanites inside the tank.' Quentin said.

'So…he'll be back by tomorrow night?' Daphne asked.

Quentin nodded.

Daphne didn't know where it came from, but she wrapped her arms around Quentin. She'd got to know him a little better over the last 9 months, she didn't know him as much as she'd known Shaggy and the others, but it was more like her relationship with Scrappy; he was there to help as much as he could and she was grateful for that.

'Thank you.' She said, Quentin was hesitant to wrap his arms around her, but when he did, she was reminded of the last time she saw her father. She hated to admit that they had argued before she left home, several months before she and Fred left for the Blazing Man Festival to meet Velma; an hour before the apocalypse.

It was her mother who had hugged her the way that Quentin had, she was angry at Daphne's father, maybe it was because she would be away from home for a few months, but she couldn't remember the last time her mother hugged her.

'You're welcome, Daphne.' Quentin said, when she pulled away from him, he adjusted his glasses. 'We should go. He should be…ready in the morning.' He said, Daphne nodded, the sooner she got to sleep the sooner she'd wake up and then it would only be a few more hours until the process had been completed.

She hurried out of the basement and back to her bedroom.

But Quentin had remained in the office for a few minutes, gathering somethings he needed, and might not get access to tomorrow; one of those things was a photograph on his desk.

There were, in fact, three photographs on the desk; one of them was a photograph of Quentin with his parents, the other was of Quentin, his brothers and an awkward-looking Velma, taken the week they designed the Elysium nanites and the last photograph was of Quentin with a dark-haired man, Quentin's arm was wrapped around the man's shoulder. On the back of the photograph, there was a name written, Peter

He put the picture carefully into his briefcase, along with some other items, and he headed for the concrete steps, glancing back at the glass tank. 'I shall see you tomorrow, Fredrick Herman Jones.'


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne hoped that when she woke up, it would be later than she thought it was. But 9 months on a routine, she knew it was 7 AM, and she knew she could not wait all day to find out if Quentin's Humanity nanites had worked on Fred's body.

'Might as well get up.' She muttered as she climbed out of bed.

She stepped out of her bedroom and tread into the cafeteria where Shaggy was stood making himself a mug of coffee with one hand; holding a crying baby Fredrick in the other arm.

'Good morning, Daph.' Shaggy said, trying to calm the crying baby. 'Morning Shaggy.' She replied, 'Morning baby Freddie.' She cooed, 'Want me to take him for a minute?' She asked, noticing that Shaggy looked a bit stressed.

'Oh my god, Daphne that would be great.' Shaggy said, 'Here, buddy, Aunty Daphne's here.' He carefully placed his son into Daphne's arms, but he was surprised when the baby began to settle.

'Wow.' He said. 'What?' Daphne asked, she looked down at her Godson, who gripped her finger and had finally stopped crying. 'You're amazin' with him.' Shaggy replied.

Daphne shrugged, keeping her eyes on the small baby in her arms.

'Oh no.' Shaggy began, 'My baby hates me!' He exclaimed.

Daphne shushed him, 'You're going to scare him, Shaggy.' She said, 'He doesn't hate you. You're trying to do too many things at once that's all.'

'How d'you know that?' He asked. 'After Fred and I graduated from college, I moved to Washington with him. My sister had a baby a couple of weeks before I left, and I heard her telling her husband to calm down when he was holding her.' Daphne said, suddenly, the colour drained from her face and she gave the baby back to Shaggy.

'Are you ok, Daph?' He asked. 'Yeah.' She said quickly, 'You take 2 sugars?' She asked. Shaggy nodded.

'Are you still-'

'Quentin said it'll be done by tonight.' Daphne said. She looked down at her hands which were placed firmly on the table. 'What will be done?' Shaggy asked.

'He used the nanites on Fred last night. They'll be finished tonight.' She said.

Shaggy sighed, 'I didn't know if you were going t'go through with it.' He said. 'I have to try.' Daphne said, 'He did so much for me, the least I can do for him is let him have another chance.'

Shaggy was relieved that his baby wasn't crying anymore, but he kept his eyes focussed on Daphne, 'An another chance?' He asked, 'What does that mean?'

Daphne sighed, 'All the years I've known him, I pushed him away, but he never left me.'

'This second chance isn't just for Fred, is it?' Shaggy asked, 'It's for you too.' Daphne remained still and silent.

'I know what you're thinkin', Daphne.' Shaggy said, 'And it's not selfish. If Quentin's nanites, like, work, do you know how much we could change the world?'

Daphne shook her head, 'We can't destroy this world any more than we already have. We can't live in a world controlled by a virus.'

Shaggy chuckled, 'We already were, long before the apocalypse.'

Daphne cleared her throat, 'So, 2 sugars?'

Later that day, Daphne sat on the rooftop with a bottle of whisky in her hand. She heard someone coming up the ladder.

'Oh, there you are.' Daisy said, climbing onto the roof. 'Are you ok?' She asked. 'I'm fine.' Daphne replied, taking a sip of the whisky.

'Really?' Daisy asked.

'I wasn't expecting Quentin's plan to work, or at least I didn't expect it to be done so quickly.' Daphne sighed.

'What were you expecting?' Daisy asked.

'I thought maybe it would take at least a year.'

'How do you feel?' Daisy asked. 'I don't know. What if he comes back and he hates me?' Daphne asked.

Daisy sighed, feeling bad for Daphne was becoming a regular occurrence. Deep down, Daisy hoped that Quentin's plan would work, and Fred would come back to the way he was before he died all those months ago in the basement of the mall. Then Daphne wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Daphne didn't say anything else, instead, she and Daisy shared the bottle of whisky, and when it was empty, Daisy decided she should go and check on Cliffy; she'd promise to play some board games with him earlier that afternoon.

Daphne went down to the basement where Quentin was stood looking over his paperwork and he looked up when Daphne came in.

'Everything ok?' He asked. Daphne nodded, 'Is he-'

'It won't be much longer.' Quentin said with a reassuring smile.

'What is everyone talking about?' Cliffy asked. He and Daisy were playing Snakes and Ladders in the lounge. 'We're just worried about Daphne.' Daisy said. 'Why?' Cliffy asked, 'What happened now?'

'Ok, Cliffy. Look at me. Let's stop playing for a minute.' She said. Cliffy looked up at Daisy and he took his hands away from the board game. 'What is it?' He asked.

'The last few months, Quentin, Daphne and Scrappy have been working together.' Daisy said. 'Yeah, they're trying to kill all the monsters that are still lurking around.' He said. Daisy sighed, 'They are, aren't they?' He asked.

'A little bit of that is true.' Daisy said. Cliffy looked confused.

'Quentin has been working on something, he had been working on it long before he found us.' Daisy said. 'This might sound insane, but they are trying to bring Fred back.'

Cliffy didn't seem to believe her, he narrowed his eyes, 'Why?' He asked.

'You'll have to ask Daphne. I can't answer all of your questions I don't quite understand it myself. But I believe that Quentin has the interest of both Daphne and Fred.' Daisy explained.

Cliffy didn't say anything, he remained silent even when they resumed the game. Daisy had known him long enough to know that he was thinking about what she had just told him.

But when she took him to bed that night, he said: 'I don't believe it.'

'Believe what?' Daisy asked. 'That Quentin is going to bring Fred back.' Cliffy said.

'Why don't you believe it?' She asked. 'Because when Fred died 9 months ago, his body was a year-old corpse controlled by nanites. He was completely dead on the inside and the outside, but the nanites were controlling his brain. And he'll just be dead again.' He said.

After beating Cliffy at several games of Snakes and Ladders, Daisy decided that Cliffy should play Shaggy, who Daisy knew was terrible at board games.

She left him in the lounge with Shaggy, Velma, and baby Fredrick, and she decided to check on Daphne. She knew she was in the basement with Quentin waiting for his Humanity nanites to work on Fred.

She slowly opened the basement door and stepped down the cold concrete steps. She knocked on the door at the bottom of the steps and stepped into the 'office'.

Daphne was sitting at the desk, reading through a thick folder whilst Quentin was on the other side of the room next to a large glass tank. That was the first time Daisy saw him since his death.

She took a shaky breath. 'Daisy?' Daphne asked, 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought you might need some support; in case this doesn't work.' Daisy said.

'It will work.' Quentin said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'It's a very detailed project.' Daphne said, she showed Daisy the folder.

'Ok.' Quentin sighed, 'I'm ready to take him out of this now.'

Daphne looked up at him, 'Already?' She asked, and Quentin nodded. 'How are you going to move him?' She asked.

'The water will drain when I push this button,' Quentin said, pointing at a control panel on the tank, 'We'll have to lower the tank down and lift him out. Daisy, we could use your assistance.'

The project was very detailed, Daphne wasn't expecting him to be…ready, so quickly. She quickly realised that she, Daisy and Quentin were lifting the tank down and carefully laying it on the cold floor.

Quentin opened the tank, and the three lifted Fred out of the tank and laid him on the table.

Daphne quickly stepped away from him, feeling her heartbeat increase and her hands shook. Daisy was processing seeing Fred like this.

'How long until he wakes up?' Daphne asked. 'Give me a few minutes.' He said nonchalantly, as he connected wires to Fred, then he picked up a pair of defibrillators. Daphne looked away, closing her eyes tightly as she heard the defibrillators. She felt Daisy's hand gently grip her shoulder.

When it had stopped, Daphne looked back at the table where Fred laid. She heard beeping and was relieved to see the heart monitor tracking Fred's heartbeat.

'I don't know how long until he wakes, but I am positive he'll be ok.' Quentin said. Daphne ran her hands through her hair, 'Thank you, Quentin.' She said. Quentin nodded and turned to his paperwork.

Daphne sat in the chair next to Fred's bed and Daisy offered to get them both coffees.

Daisy walked through the corridors to the cafeteria and she heard the familiar sound of Baby Fred's cries.

'Alright Shaggy?' Daisy asked. He was trying to calm the crying baby and make tea at the same time.

'Like, not really. Can you take him for a minute, Daze?' He asked. 'Of course!' Daisy exclaimed happily taking the baby from Shaggy.

'Do you want a drink?' He asked. 'I came to get Daphne and Quentin coffee, they're both down in the basement.' She explained, rocking the baby in her arms.

'How is it going?' Shaggy asked. 'He's uh…Quentin said he'll be awake soon.' Daisy said. Shaggy looked up at her, 'So he's done it.' He said. 'Well, he's not awake yet, so he won't know for definite until then. But he's got a heartbeat.' Daisy explained. 'He's alive.' Shaggy said.

Daisy nodded.

'What is he wearing?' She asked looking at the ugly outfit Baby Fred was wearing; a green baby-grow with a yellow duck on the chest. 'It's the ugliest thing in the world, right. Velma pulled it out of a box Quentin gave her.' Shaggy said.

'If I had some wool, I'd knit him somethings.' Daisy said. 'That's what Velm said, but like, all Quentin had was a box of old baby clothes. Either one o'the Dinkley bros could have worn this ugly thing.' Shaggy said. 'Well, we'd better get on with this.' Shaggy said, the kettle had boiled and he began pouring it into the mugs.

Shaggy took his and Velma's mugs to the lounge and came back for his baby. Daisy got started on making coffee for Daphne and Quentin.

Daisy took the drinks down to the basement. She decided she'd go and sit in the lounge with the others so she went back up to make herself a tea and then went to the lounge.

Shaggy sat in the armchair with Baby Fred in his arms and Scooby curled up at his feet. Velma and Cliffy were playing Chess, and Scrappy was snoring on the rug in front of the fire.

'I thought you hated Chess?' Daisy asked as she watched Cliffy play against Velma. 'Velma taught me how to play.' Cliffy said, focussing on the game.

'I taught you to play.' Daisy said. 'Velma's better.' Cliffy commented earning a laugh from Shaggy and Velma.

Shaggy was trying not to think too much about Daisy had told him about Quentin's plan working, bringing Fred back. He, Daisy and Velma, along with Scooby and Scrappy, were all concerned about Quentin's plan. What would they do if the plan didn't work? They had been trying not to get their hopes up too much, but they were all concerned about Daphne and what she would do if the plan didn't work.

That night, Shaggy and Velma sat in their bed. Baby Fred was fast asleep in his bassinet.

'My brother is a smart man, Shaggy.' Velma began, she took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

'You think Quentin's plan will work?' Shaggy asked.

'I do.' Velma said, 'He showed me the files he put together, I believe in my brother. If he knows he can help, he will.'

'We've all changed so much since we first met.' Shaggy muttered. 'We have.' Velma agreed.

Shaggy reached for his bedside lamp and turned it off, then he snuggled under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Velma, she turned off the lamp on her side of the bed.

'Goodnight Shaggy.' She yawned.

'G'night babe.'

After a bad day, Daphne sat silently on her couch. She held the TV remote in her hand but had not turned it on.

What was she supposed to do now? She had been fired from KBC, her parents did not know yet, but she knew that her father would be disappointed; she and Fred both worked so hard to get where they were.

If Fred had not been around, she probably would have been thrown into jail, and she would never hear the end of it from her father.

She heard a gentle knock at the door, she knew who it would be. She opened the door and Fred was stood on the other side with a bottle of whisky. 'I thought you could do with this.' He said gently.

Daphne smiled, 'Come in.' He stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him. Daphne went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses and sat on the couch with Fred.

He poured the whisky into the glasses and gave one to her, she took a sip of the whisky and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Thanks for talking Gilroy out of pressing charges.' She said as she wrapped her arm around one of his muscular ones.

'I'm here for you Daph. What are friends for?' He smiled, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 'What are we going to do now?' She asked, sipping her drink. 'Well, there's that slot open on the Knitting Channel my aunt said about.' He began.

She looked up at him, 'You've got a plan, haven't you?' She asked, she could tell by the smile on his face, 'Hear me out.' He began. 'Go on.' Daphne said.

'We could investigate supernatural locations.' He said, 'You know like UFO sightings, haunted houses stuff like that. There is an old house a few miles out of Seattle that is supposed to be haunted, and there's that old railway track in Tennessee where people have disappeared without a trace. If we come up with a game plan and take it to the producers, once they see what we have, they will love it, people love a good mystery!' His voice was filled with such excitement, Daphne smiled at him.

'It's a good idea, Freddie, it is.' She said, Fred smiled, 'But?' He asked.

Daphne cleared her throat, 'But what if they don't like it?' She asked.

'They will Daph.' Fred said, 'You know KBC got so many ratings because of you.' He said sweetly, Daphne laughed, 'Yeah right.'

Fred chuckled, 'Alright, maybe you're one of the reasons it got so many ratings,' He said, 'But you're great at your job, Daph, you know you are.' He smiled sweetly at Daphne, who returned the smile, and laid her head back on his shoulder.

She reached for the bottle of whisky on the coffee table and filled up their glasses, 'I love you.' She said, 'What would I do without you?'

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, 'What would I do without you? I followed you remember.' He smiled, 'Always will.'

Years had gone by since that night on the couch, and a lot had changed. Daphne sat on a metal chair next to the table where Fred laid.

It had been 3 days since Fred was removed from the tank and he had not woken up yet. Quentin continued to reassure Daphne that he would wake up; he told her it is like he's in a coma, he did die after all.

She watched his chest rise and fall, and the machines were beeping like they had been since Quentin attached them to Fred.

Daphne reached for one of Fred's hands, which laid at his sides and she was surprised to feel they were warm, 'I suppose you're not dead anymore.' Daphne mumbled, 'Please wake up soon.'


End file.
